Michiko Neya
is a female seiyū born in Echizen, Fukui (formerly Takefu).Doi, Hitoshi. "Neya Michiko". Seiyuu Database October 23, 2010. Retrieved October 29, 2010. Archived by WebCite. Neya is a freelancer, although she worked at Arts Vision. Notable voice roles Anime *Aka-chan to Boku (Shinako Fukatani) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Tsujitani-sensei) *Chrono Crusade (Satella Harvenheit) *Eureka Seven (Talho Yūki, Maurice) *Fancy Lala (Ririka Kawaguchi, Mogu) *Full Metal Panic! (Melissa Mao) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Melissa Mao) *Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Melissa Mao) *Fullmetal Alchemist (First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye) *Ghost Hound (Reika Ōtori) *Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun (Ryōko Ninomiya) *Gravion Zwei (Ayaka Shigure) *Hell Girl (Riho Kaifu) *Hell Teacher Nūbē (Ritsuko Takahashi) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (Hungary) *Honey and Clover (Teshigawara Miwako) *Hyakko (Iizuka Tatsuki) *Initial D (Mako Sato) *Kirarin Revolution (Kasumi Kumoi) *Last Exile (Maestro Delphine Eraclea) *Lost Universe (Kali) *Macross 7: The Galaxy Is Calling Me! (Emilia Jenius) *MÄR (Diana) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Hilda Harken, Abby Windsor) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (various minor roles) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Shirin Bakhtiar) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Second Season (Shirin Bakhtiar) *Najica Blitz Tactics (Athena Gilnande) *Omamori Himari (Sae Kisaragi) *Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart (Akiko Nomura) *Onegai Twins (Tsubaki Oribe) *Peacemaker Kurogane (Akesato) *R.O.D -THE TV- (Nancy "Miss Deep" Makuhari) *Rockman EXE (Tesla Magnets) *Sailor Moon S (Dai-Heart) *Sailor Moon Supers (Tomoko Takase) *Serial Experiments Lain (Keiko Yoshii) *Shaman King (Tao Jun) *Soul Eater (Arachne) *Stratos 4 (Ran Mikuriya) *Super Doll Licca-chan (Doll Izumi) *Tales of the Abyss (Natalia Lanvaldear) *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Adiane the Elegant) *ToHeart (Serio (HMX-13)) *Trinity Blood (Astharoshe "Asta" Asran) *Vandread (Barnette Orangello) *Vandread: The Second Stage (Barnette Orangello) *You're Under Arrest (Chie Sagamiono) *You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle (Chie Sagamiono) *Yu-Gi-Oh! first series (Shizuka Kawai) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Emi Ayukawa) *Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi (Agnès Chevalier de Milan) OVAs *Blue Submarine No. 6 (Toko Gusuku) *New Cutie Honey (Honey Kisaragi) *Fencer of Minerva (Diana) *Fire Emblem (Lena) *Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Melissa Mao) *Gatchaman (Jun the Swan (G-3)) *Gunsmith Cats (Irene "Rally" Vincent) *Initial D Extra Stage (Mako Sato) *Read or Die (Nancy "Miss Deep" Makuhari) *Ruin Explorers (Ihrie) *Variable Geo (Ayako Yuuki) Video games *''Baldr Force EXE'' – Ayane Shidou *''BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia Senki'' – Nina, Village Daughter of Chapter 2 *''Namco X Capcom (Lei-Lei/Hsien-Ko) *''Mahō Gakuen Lunar!'' – Elie *''Soulcalibur'' – Sophitia Alexandra *''Soulcalibur II'' – Sophitia Alexandra *''Soulcalibur III'' – Sophitia Alexandra *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' – Sophitia Alexandra *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' – Maria Traydor *''Super Robot Wars'' series – Ouka Nagisa *''Tales of the Abyss'' – Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear *''Wrestle Angels: Survivor'' – Beauty Ichigaya *''Xenogears'' – Chu-Chu, Emeralda Kasim *''SNK vs. Capcom series'' (Chun-Li) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' series (Rose) *''Darkstalkers series (Lei-Lei) *''Variable Geo'' (Ayako Yuuki) Drama CDs *GetBackers (Maria Noches) References External links *Michiko Neya at the Anime News Network *Michiko Neya at Hitoshi Doi's seiyuu database Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:People from Fukui Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors ar:ميتشيكو نيا es:Michiko Neya ko:네야 미치코 it:Michiko Neya ja:根谷美智子 th:มิจิโกะ เนยะ zh:根谷美智子